Their Night
by jes88
Summary: Mulder and Scully have their first child.


_**Title- Their Night**_

_**Author- Jess**_

_**Rating- PG-13**_

_**Category- MSR, babyfic**_

_**Summary- Mulder and Scully have their first child.**_

_**Disclamer- I don't own Mulder or Scully.**_

_**Scully came in through the door of her house absolutely drenched by the rain that was pouring outside. Mulder had tried to get her to stay at home away from work, but she had refused. She hated feeling useless and even thought she was due to give birth soon, she had still gone to work that morning. She leaned against the door, dripping wet and put her hand over her now very large stomach, trying to catch her breath. Mulder rushed over to her, towel in hand as he stripped her out of her coat and dried her off in the hallway. He knew she hated it when he fussed over her like this but he couldn't help it. He worried about her too much.**_

" _**Honey, I wish you would just take some time off." he sighed, as he rubbed her hair with the towel.**_

" _**Mulder,"**_

_**She tried reasoning with him as she slowly walked to their bedroom, one hand on her back, the other on her belly, stroking it with her thumb.**_

" _**I need to be doing something. I don't want to sit around the house like some fat cow."**_

_**She made it to their room and began pulling off her wet clothes, moving out of his view so that he couldn't see how large she was. She felt very self-conscious about it for some reason so she backed up looking for something to put on over her brassier. He followed her into the bedroom, watching as she went in search for dry clothes.**_

" _**I know, I know. I just worry about you, that's all. You and our baby, " he told her, coming up to wrap his arms around her, rubbing her belly gently.**_

" _**I just want you to be ok, Dana."**_

_**She sighed and leaned against him, letting her thoughts subside, especially when the baby moved and she smiled. Their life was inside her and letting them know about it as the baby kicked at Mulder's hand.**_

" _**Feisty one," he laughed when he felt the baby kick right where his hand was placed on her stomach.**_

" _**Takes after mom." he smiled, kissing her forehead gently and tightening his arm around her.**_

" _**You'll be okay Dana," he said softly**_

" _**Don't forget I'll be at your side through it all when you need to yell at me or yank on my hair."**_

_**He was teasing, but his tone was serious. These days he was reluctant to leave her alone at all. She sighed.**_

" _**Well…I suppose it would be best for me to stay close to you then and not go to work." she offered, letting him know she was giving into what he wanted.**_

" _**Now your talking," he said, sitting down in a nearby chair and pulling her down in his lap. He was wise enough to know she must have something up her sleeve whenever she reacted to his mothering. He kissed her nose gently.**_

" _**After all, what's a few days off work? You and me, all on our own…I'm sure we can find something to do. What do you say?"**_

_**She let the silk of her robe brush against his neck as she wrapped her arms around him.**_

" _**All alone?" she asked, looking deep into his eyes.**_

" _**No one else but you and me and this baby of ours that I'm carrying?"**_

_**She continued smiling at him and rubbed his hand over the round curve of her stomach as she snuggled into his lap.**_

" _**Oh yeah, and the baby too, " he smiled, stroking her belly.**_

" _**I'm going to miss this y'know. No more bump."**_

_**He pouted playfully at her and the hand that was not caressing her stomach made it's way to her chin, tilting her head up for a kiss. She eagerly obliged him, kissing him long and deep as her arms tightened around him. When she finally pulled back, she stared at him, a loving, warm look that only two soul mates could share.**_

" _**Just think about the little baby that you're going to hold in your arms. Watching me breastfeed." she whispered softly. **_

_**He grinned at her, leaning down for another kiss.**_

" _**Hmmm, I suppose I could be willing to trade in your bump for those things." he teased, nuzzling his nose against hers.**_

" _**It's hard to believe that our love has put a baby inside me, a life that you and I created."**_

_**She brushed her lips against his cheek and ran a hand softly through his light brown hair in a soothing and almost mothering manner.**_

" _**Check out this belly you've got my hand on, " he joked**_

" _**Seems pretty believable to me."**_

_**He smiled when he felt the baby kick again.**_

" _**You know, I'm sure this kid is trying to kick it's way out of your stomach." he laughed.**_

_**Scully smiled and put her hand on top of his. **_

_**After a while Scully got up off Mulder's lap and walked away from him, letting her robe slip off of her body, pulling the covers and slipping underneath in their bed. She laid back against the pillow and looked over at him. Mulder smiled and got up off the chair, strucking off his shirt and pants and joining her in bed. He laid down on his side next to her and propped himself up on one elbow.**_

" _**Have I kissed you these last few minutes?" he murmured, tracing over her lower lip with his index finger. She shook her head, taking his index finger into her mouth. She watched him carefully as she rolled to her side, moving a little uncomfortably with the weight in her stomach. Mulder sighed, enjoying the feel of her mouth suckling at his finger. She wrapped her arms around him, pulling him as close as she could get him. She could hear the distant rumble of thunder, signifying that a storm was heading their way. She hated the thunder for some reason. Being pregnant had made her more afraid of things. Her hormones were so out of control these days and as the sky flashed with lightning she dropped what she had been doing and buried her face into her husband's chest.**_

" _**Hey, " he said softly, bringing his arms around her to hold her reassuringly. He could feel her body trembling against his and he rubbed her back soothingly.**_

" _**Are you feeling alright Dana?" he asked in concern.**_

_**She nodded and just lay curled against him, her arms tight around his body and she shivered. She felt shaky all over and she kissed him gently before laying her head on his chest, tightening her hold as another clap of thunder ripped at the windows, wind blowing fiercely. He figured it was the storm that was making her act this way when he felt her cling to him as another bout of thunder resounded outside. One hand was on her back, holding her close to him while the other was in her hair, stoking it in the way he knew she liked, hoping it would calm her down.**_

" _**You sure you're okay honey?" he asked gently. " It's just a storm. We're safe in here."**_

_**She nodded again and then pulled back**_

" _**I'm going to make some tea," she told him. " You wait here for me, we'll continue this when I get back."**_

_**She kissed his cheek and his neck gently before pulling away and getting out of bed, making sure her robe was fastened tightly. She was glad when he stayed in their room so that she could pretend to be brave. She clicked on a couple of lights and made her way to the other side of the house into the kitchen. She fixed a pot of tea and poured two mugs, getting a tray together. She was just turning around when another clap of thunder, louder than anything crashed out and she felt her stomach tear at her as she crumpled to the floor. She was all the way on the other side of the house and she knew Mulder couldn't hear her as a harsh contraction ripped at her, warm fluid running down her leg.**_

" _**Mulder!" she screamed out at the top of her lungs as the pain tore through her.**_

_**Meanwhile, Mulder was laying on his back in bed, starring at the ceiling as he waited for his wife to return. Thunder crashed around the house and he sighed, wondering what was taking her so long. He was worried and after a couple more minutes, he decided to go look for her. He hauled himself out of bed, yanking his pants on as he walked out of their bedroom.**_

" _**Scully?" he called out making his way to the kitchen. He couldn't hear anything other than the noise of the storm, but suddenly he heard a voice he knew all too well crying out for him.**_

" _**Scully!" he shouted running towards the kitchen and finding her slumped on the floor, her face a mask of pain.**_

" _**God Scully, What's wrong?" he asked in panic, rushing over to her.**_

_**She sat on the floor, holding her stomach and crying in pain, her water broke and was pooling around her legs.**_

" _**Mulder…" she whispered in a pained voice, reaching out for him.**_

_**A window was suddenly swung open by the wind of this terrible storm and she shrieked in terror, taking on another contraction as she clutched her stomach.**_

" _**Oh my…Scully!" he cried when she screamed, out of fear or pain or possibly both. Of all the nights to be born, this kid had to pick this one. Trying to clear his head, he unwrapped her arms from around her belly and helped her stand up. He had to get her out of the kitchen but where to? He couldn't carry her to their bedroom because it was too far away so he figured the living room would be his best bet.**_

" _**Scully? Scully honey, listen to me, " he said firmly, lifting her chin up to look into her eyes.**_

" _**I need to get you out of here and into the living room, so I need you to be strong for me so that I can help get you there okay? Do you think you can manage that?"**_

_**She nodded and leaned into his arms. She desperately wanted to be back in their bed. She didn't want to have this baby on the living room couch. She took small steps, inhaling and exhaling slowly and deeply to try and keep herself calm.**_

" _**We're almost there, Dana, " he said encouragingly as he braced an arm around her, guiding her over to the couch.**_

" _**Stay with me honey, I got you. You're doing great."**_

_**They finally reached the couch and he helped her down onto it.**_

" _**I need you to stay calm now, okay."**_

" _**Yeah I know, " she murmured, closing her eyes and placing a hand on her stomach, taking deep breaths. She tried to lighten things up a little by saying to him, "sorry we didn't get to…you know, make love."**_

_**She laid her head on the pillow, trying to get comfortable. She really wanted her bed right now. Mulder snorted with laughter at that as he knelt beside her, helping her get more comfortable.**_

" _**Don't worry about that now, just concentrate on bringing our little baby into the world," he told her. He smoothed a lock of hair from her forehead tenderly.**_

" _**I'm right here with you Dana, it's going to be alright."**_

_**He knew that despite her attempt to make him smile, she was scared and he was trying his best to take that fear away. She cried out as she felt another contraction take control of her body. He winced, feeling totally helpless as yet another contraction tore through her, couldn't take away her pain and it broke his heart. At that moment, the entire power supply to the house shut off.**_

" _**Mulder? What happened? " she asked, frantically searching through the darkness for him.**_

" _**I'm here, " he said, grabbing hold of her hand and squeezing it gently.**_

" _**It's just a power cut."**_

_**He held her comfortingly, soothing her hair back from her damp forehead.**_

" _**Everything's going to be okay sweetheart." he told her, kissing her forehead gently.**_

_**Scully screamed out again, feeling her whole body completely taken over in pain as she sobbed out loudly, leaning into Mulder's arms and crying her heart out.**_

" _**Mulder it hurts." she mumbled, wrapping her arms around his neck and holding him to her. **_

_**He held her close, fighting the urge to cry himself. She groaned out loudly and tried to keep up with everything. Her legs were sticky and she hurt so badly. In her pain she grabbed his shoulder and bit down. He gasped when her teeth marked his shoulder, but if it helped her get through this, he guessed that it couldn't hurt much. Her pain was his pain.**_

" _**We'll get through this honey," he told her, holding her tight.**_

_**She pulled back, realizing that she had just bitten him.**_

" _**I'm sorry…sorry sorry sorry…" she muttered over and over and then screamed again as her contractions started getting worse. This was going too fast and she was nervous as hell.**_

" _**Mulder…" she murmured, reaching for him.**_

" _**It's okay baby, it's okay," he told her, holding her close.**_

" _**Bite me all you want sweetheart if it helps get you through this." **_

_**Scully smiled at him rubbing his shoulder where she had bit him.**_

" _**Mulder, can you get me some sort of washcloth to wipe my forehead?" she asked weakly.**_

_**She felt sticky and covered with sweat and she didn't care how she looked right now with tendrils of hair stuck to her forehead, her eyes dazed with pain. She just needed to be soothed and cooled off, to be told how much he loved her, especially when she heard another crack of thunder.**_

" _**Sure honey," he said, kicking himself for not having thought of it sooner.**_

" _**I'll be right back, I promise. Hold on for me."**_

_**He released her reluctantly and then ran toward the kitchen, cursing as he crashed into a chair on the way. He dug around frantically under the sink and guided by the lightning ; he found a couple of washcloths. He grabbed a pair of scissors from the drawer and ran a bowlful of cold water. On his way back out, he snagged a few clean towels, figuring they may come in handy later and he returned to the living room, his hands full as he knelt back down beside her. He dipped one of the washcloths in the water and wrung it out, gently wiping it over her forehead.**_

" _**That better?" he murmured, brushing her hair back from her face and kissing her head.**_

" _**Yeah," she sighed.**_

" _**I think the contractions are over for now."**_

_**She was relieved that the pain was over for now. The cloth on her forehead was soft and cool and she closed her eyes, feeling drowsy even though she knew she wouldn't fall asleep.**_

" _**Can I have some hot tea?" she asked.**_

_**Mulder turned the washcloth over and dabbed her forehead.**_

" _**Dana, you're not suppose to have liquids now. I'm sorry honey."**_

_**And he was. He felt terrible for denying her anything, but this time he had to. She sighed at the word 'no' and she did something that she hadn't done before, she whimpered and began to cry, tears falling from her eyes. She was in so much pain and tea always helped clam her. She knew that she wasn't suppose to have it, but she couldn't help crying anyway.**_

" _**Oh God Scully, I'm so sorry," he said, wanting to cry himself.**_

_**He reached out to brush away the tears, kissing her cheek and telling her,**_

"_**everything will work out honey, you'll see."**_

_**The words sounded hollow to his own ears though he was useless in situations like this, but he had to be strong for her, he had to help get her through this.**_

" _**It's going to be okay, because I love you and together we can survive anything."**_

_**Her whimpering quieted and she pressed her face into his chest, sighing deeply and hiccupped as one usually did after crying their hearts out. She was so terribly frightened and no one was around because of the storm. Still, she could feel his heartbeat and she knew she had his love to get her through this, even as she felt another contraction tearing at her belly. She cried out in pain, her voice carrying over the storm outside. He held her close, squeezing her hand as another contraction tore through her.**_

" _**You're doing great Dana." he said reassuringly.**_

_**Her pain cries upset him terribly, but he had to focus on helping her now.**_

" _**You're doing just fine honey. Just keep it up and this kid will be out in no time."**_

_**She groaned in pain.**_

" _**Tell me why I decided to have a baby with you."**_

_**She sounded almost angry by that and she breathed through a painful contraction. She dug her nails into his back, holding onto him tight as she tried to get through the pain.**_

" _**Why did I let you do this to me?" she sobbed.**_

_**He winced as her nails dug into his back, but he still kept his hold on her. Even though her words were angry and accusing, he knew she really didn't mean them, that it was the pain talking. Plus, she wouldn't let go of him and he figured that if her using him as a scratching board helped, then so be it. He wanted to take her pain so badly, wanted to help her.**_

" _**Don't think about the pain right now honey, just concentrate on getting our baby into the world," he said, wiping her brow again. She pulled away from him and laid back on the couch, clutching her belly. She knew she wasn't ready to give birth just yet and she wailed her way through the rest of the contraction, tossing her head from side to side.**_

" _**Get it out of me, get it out!" she shrieked, bending her knees beneath her robe, knowing she would have to get rid of it. It took awhile for her to register, but she could feel stickiness around her thighs and her fear grew.**_

" _**Mulder, Mulder! I'm bleeding!" she sobbed, reaching out for him in the darkness. **_

_**He could feel her fear as if it were a tangible thing and he began to panic, finding her hand in the darkness and squeezing it gently.**_

"_**Okay Scully, I'm gonna have to take the robe off so that I can see what's going on," he said soothingly, tugging the garment off of her. Still keeping a hold of her hand, he moved down her body down between her legs. Dammit, he couldn't see anything clearly and he fumbled for the flashlight and finally getting a proper look at her. He gasped when he realized she had been right; she was bleeding.**_

" _**Oh my God!" he cried, grabbing one of the towels, trying to clean up the blood.**_

" _**Scully, you're bleeding. What am I suppose to do?"**_

_**She could sense he panic and she knew that she had to stay calm. She knew that her body wasn't going to get her through this if she freaked out and although she was in incredible pain, she bit down another wail and looked at him.**_

" _**Calm down Mulder, I need you to calm down for me…it can't be that bad," she said, trying to reassure both of them. She closed her eyes, feeling the cold air of the house on her naked flesh and she sighed.**_

" _**Please Mulder, just stay calm."**_

_**He breathed deeply, calming himself just like she had asked. Then he felt ashamed. It was suppose to be his job to comfort her, but she was the one doing all the comforting while he had lost his head like an idiot. Seeing the blood had been the thing that had set him off thought and he bit his lip, trying to focus.**_

" _**I'm sorry," he mumbled, sounding like a little boy.**_

" _**I'm so sorry Dana."**_

_**She nodded.**_

" _**It's okay darling, just love me."**_

_**She grabbed his hand, pulling him closer so that she could look into his eyes.**_

" _**I love you, I love you so much," she said, pulling his mouth hers to share a momentary kiss with her husband in between bouts of pain. For a feww seconds, the blood and pain left her mind.**_

" _**Just stay strong sweetheart." she whispered against his lips, still taking on the role of comforting her husband even in her time of need, but she couldn't help it.**_

" _**With you by my side I always feel strong," he told her as a single tear slipped down his cheek.**_

" _**I love Dana."**_

_**He kissed her briefly before giving her a determinded smile.**_

" _**We'll get trough this. We always do."**_

_**And with that, he kissed her hand, making his way back down her body. He cleared the blood away so that he could get a closer look and see how she was doing. She gasped out and nodded at him.**_

" _**I'm sorry for yelling earlier," she said as he checked between her legs.**_

" _**I'm happy to be having this baby with you. We're making life together."**_

_**She sobbed softly as another contraction hit. By now, she was about six centimeters dilated and the blood was not coming out as fast. She gripped her hands to her robe which was drapped around her. Having things calm down a bit had allowed Scully to drift off to sleep during a break from one of her contraction, but her head moved from side to side alittle, showing that she wasn't in that deep a sleep. Her stomach moved up and down with every breath she took, the child inside of her taking it's time coming into the world. H smiled when he found her asleep and relief washed over him. She was free from pain, for the moment anyway. He contemplated taking her in his arms but decided against it, not wanting to wake her. Instead, he just sat very close to her, kissing her forehead gently and taking one of her hands in his. She awoke about ten minutes later with another strong contraction battling her system and she leaned forward to breathe in deeply. She knew she wasn't ready yet but she wanted to push.**_

" _**Mulder! I want to push…I want to get this baby out of me."**_

_**She leaned back against the pillow again, doing her breathing exercises and feeling the stickiness around her thighs once more.**_

" _**Not yet sweetheart," he told her soothingly.**_

" _**It isn't time yet, just try to take deep even breaths and stay calm ok? I'm here for you, just hold onto me."**_

_**He reached for another towel, cleaning the blood on her thighs. At least that gave him something to do other than hold her hand and offer reassurances. She nodded and clung to him.**_

" _**Mulder is there a lot of blood?" she asked, worried as she couldn't see all that well. She was curious as to how dilated she was, knowing she had to be at least nine centimeters so that she could begin to push. It felt tight.**_

" _**Not as much as before," he told her, wiping the blood from her thighs.**_

" _**You're doing good Scully, just don't start pushing yet okay? You're doing just fine sweetheart." He kissed her forehead gently.**_

" _**How are you feeling?"**_

" _**Just great," she moaned as she leaned her head back against the pillow riding out another contraction.**_

" _**You try pushing a bowling ball out of you and see how that feels."**_

_**She was sorry for snapping at him but it just hurt so much and the pain clouded her thoughts. He bit his lip, knowing she didn't really mean it. She was just hurting and he was an outlet for her pain. Still, at least she wasn't yelling at him. Yet. He dipped the washcloth in the water once more, wiping her brow and trying to cool her down.**_

" _**I'm sorry darling, I am. I don't mean these things , it just hurts so badly," she said as she calmed down a little for a brief moment. The contractions were now coming with in a few minutes of each other and she knew it wouldn't be long now. Her mouth was dry and she swallowed hard.**_

" _**I know honey, I know," he assured her**_

_**Her contractions were coming faster and more regularly now which had to be a good sign. He smoothed her hair back from her face and gently dabbed her hot cheeks with the washcloth. She whimpered, trying to pull her knees a little higher.**_

" _**Darling, I'm going to need some blankets, some warm water for the baby and something to cut the baby free," she panted, feeling the pain against her pelvic muscles. "I have a feeling you and I will have a child before the hour is over ."**_

_**He hovered for a moment, unwilling to leave her, but he knew he had to go get the things that she needed. He had already brought in scissors from his first trip to the kitchen but he would have to go fetch some blankets from their bedroom, flinging them over his shoulder before racing off to the kitchen. He ran the warm water faucet, waiting until the water got hot enough before getting a bowl of the stuff and then hurried back into the living room and over to the couch, trying not to spill any of it. She looked up at him when he came back.**_

" _**Thank you honey. Have I told you how much I love you? " she whispered rubbing her belly and feeling another contraction. She wanted to scream out in pain again but she swallowed and held back as she waited for him to get settled by her side.**_

" _**You tell me everyday," he said softly, arranging everything before sitting back down beside her again. He kissed the top of her head, frowning at the pained expression on her face.**_

" _**You're so strong Scully, far stronger than I'll ever be. I love you so much sweetheart."**_

" _**I love you too."**_

_**She reached out to take his hand, holding on tightly as she felt a push against her.**_

" _**Mulder… Mulder, something feels wrong." she mettered in fear. Her heart was pounding non- stop in her breast and she clung to him, holding him closer to her. He stared at her worridly, holding her tightly against him.**_

" _**What feels wrong?" he asked . " What is it Dana?"**_

_**He held he close, trying to soothe her, but also fighting his own urge to panic.**_

" _**Just tell me what's wrong and I'll do my best to help you."**_

_**She swallowed hard, letting her head fall back.**_

" _**Mulder, am I fully dilated?" she asked, keeping her grip tight on him. " I need to get this baby out of me." **_

_**She whimpered and tears fell from her eyes.**_

" _**Please Mulder, take care of me. Don't let anything bad happen."**_

_**He could sense her fear and he had to calm her down. He cupped her face in his hands and stared into her eyes.**_

" _**Scully listen to me," he said solemnly. " I promise you I'll never let anything bad happen to you. I'm here for you, baby and I'll always be here. Now, you need to let go of me for a second while I take a look."**_

_**She nodded and loosened her hold on him while she pulled back and cried through another contraction, feeling it take her hostage for a few moment deep into pain. She gasped as she felt it release, taking tiny quickened breaths as she waited for him.**_

" _**Mulder… Mulder!" she cried out.**_

" _**I'm here honey, I'm here," he said quickly, moving back up her body to take her in his arms again.**_

" _**I checked and looks to me like you're fully dilated, so I just that means the baby is on it's way sweetheart."**_

_**She nodded and when the next contraction struck, she did her best to push, but only lay back, gasping for air.**_

" _**Mulder, I can't push, the baby won't move!" she cried out in fear as she tried again. Nothing happened.**_

" _**Mulder!" she screamed out in complete pain.**_

_**He winced at the way she shrieked his name and tried not to show his fear. She was ready to push now, why the hell wasn't it working? He was totally at a loss for what to do but he didn't want to frighten her even more.**_

" _**Sweetheart it's going to be alright," he said desperately fighting the urgue to cry along with her.**_

" _**Try again Dana."**_

_**She tried once more to push the baby free from her but only ended up falling back against the couch once more, sobbing freely.**_

" _**I can't do it Mulder, I can't get the baby out…"**_

_**She tossed her head, gripping his arm in fear and pain trying to keep calm. 'Think Dana Think'. She knew she had to get the child out of her but it was dead set on not budging and it was like one continuous stream of pain for her.**_

" _**Mulder, help me get the baby out"**_

" _**Just stay calm, it'll be okay. Now you have to help me help you Scully. Tell me what it is I have to do."**_

" _**Mulder you have to move the baby a little. I think it's stuck."**_

_**She held his shoulders in a death grip, crying through it, trying to get up to see what was going on.**_

" _**Settle down sweetheart, you need to lie back now." he said, gently easing her down.**_

" _**Right, so we have to adjust the baby so that it can move. Sounds like a plan."**_

_**And then it hit what he'd just said.**_

" _**I have to…to…" basically he had to reach up inside of her to move the baby a little so that she could push it out. He bit his lip in panic. ' I can't do it' he thought in horror. Jesus he'd hurt her! He had to do this though, otherwise it could end up a lot worse. She hiccupped and felt the urge to push again. It came harder and more desperate each time. Her fingers gripped the hand he was going to need to help her, finally letting it go so that he could do what she needed him to and prepared herself for the worst. His hands rested on her thighs for a second and he breathed in deeply, trying to stay cool before slowly and gradually easing his right hand inside of her. She cried out loudly. It was almost too much for her but she bit back another wail as she knew he had to do it, that he was helping her to bring this little life into the world. She clenched her teeth trying to fight the pain. She didn't want him to know how much this hurt her, how much she just wanted it to be over.**_

" _**It's okay Mulder, " she said once again being the comforter even through all of her pain.**_

" _**It's okay…"**_

_**The tears ran down her cheeks and she wasn't sure if she was trying to convince him or herself.**_

" _**Oh God," he said, tears now falling freely down his face. He was hurting her, he could tell and he wanted nothing more than to yank his hand out but he knew he couldn't.**_

" _**Stay with me Dana," he murmured, wincing when she gasped out in pain as his hand moved up higher, feeling for the baby. His free hand wiped the tears roughly from his eyes so that his vistion wasn't blurry and he settled it back on her thigh, stroking it comfortingly. His searching fingers moved around inside her and he gasped when he touched something… it was the baby!**_

" _**I've got it Scully. I found it!" he cried.**_

_**She nodded looking at him.**_

" _**Is it ok?" she cried out.**_

" _**Let me get it out, let me push it out."**_

_**She felt the baby move inside her and she couldn't help but push a little.**_

" _**Mulder… I think I can push it free now."**_

_**She tightened her hands in the couch beneath her, closing her eyes tightly.**_

" _**Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" she screamed out.**_

_**His job done now,Mulder told himself everything would be fine. He gently withdrew his hand from her and spoke to her encouragingly.**_

" _**Alright Scully, I've moved it now I need you to push for me alright? I need you to push now sweetheart."**_

_**She leaned forward and pushed with every amount of enery she had left, her face tight with pain. She reached for his hands, sticky with amniotic fluid and gripped his hands tightly.**_

" _**Keep pushing honey, you're doing great, " he said, squeezing her hand.**_

" _**You can do it sweetheart, you're going to be just fine. You're so brave Scully."**_

_**She finally pushed the baby free and she dropped back against the couch, panting heavily. She heard the cries of her child but was unaware that the cord had gotten twisted around the tiny body.**_

" _**Mulder… do we have a boy or girl?" she asked, eager to know.**_

" _**Hold on a second, Scully," he said, eyes widening when he saw the umbilical cord wrapped around the baby's neck. He panicked for a second before realizing all he had to do was gently and quickly unhook the cord, supporting the baby's chest as it slipped free from it's mother's body.**_

" _**A girl! It's a girl Scully!" he all but yelled in his excitement.**_

" _**A girl? I have a daughter?"**_

_**She tried to get up so that she could take a look but ened up falling back onto the couch again. She realized that the thunder and lightning were not bothering her anymore nor how sore she felt and she half laughed, half cried as she felt everything leave her body. She felt sad, a pregnant losing her baby from the womb. Mulder laughed along with her quickly tying the cord and cutting it then wrapped his baby daughter in one of the blankets. He was so happy he felt like he would burst and that was when the tears started again but this time he didn't brush them away.**_

" _**We've got a little daughter," he grinned handing the baby over to her.**_

" _**Say hello sweetheart."**_

" _**Hi." she whispered and hugged her ever so carefully. The little infant looked up at her with big blue eyes, trying to figure out what was going on then her tiny mouth searched out Scully's breast, beginning to suckle softly.**_

" _**What a grip," she said softly, reaching out for her husband's hand.**_

" _**We did it."**_

_**This time, tears of happiness fell from her eyes.**_

" _**Yeah we did." he sighed happily, wrapping his arm around her and nuzzling her cheek.**_

" _**You were amazing honey," he told her.**_

" _**I love you so much."**_

" _**Oh Mulder she beautiful."**_

_**She brought her fingers up to wipe the tears from his eyes, kissing him deeply. She was just trembling with love for this man and their child. He smiled at her gently and looked down at his tiny daughter still suckling and his smile widened into a grin.**_

" _**You're right." he agreed**_

" _**She's absolutely perfect."**_

" _**Mulder, let's go to be," she murmured.**_

" _**This couch isn't that comfortable."**_

_**He helped her sit up, aware that she was still rather sore. Mulder smiled as he sat beside his wife, kissing the top of her head.**_

" _**I love you so much," he murmured, gently wrapping an arm around her.**_

" _**You were amazing tonight."**_

_**Scully leaned close to him, sighing with happiness and letting him see their baby.**_

" _**Can you believe we made her, Mulder?" she asked, brushing a tear from her eye. She and her husband had created life together and she couldn't be happier.**_

" _**I know honey," he said softly, holding her close.**_

" _**She's so wonderful and … perfect. Just like her mother," he told her, kissing away her tears. He grinned again. In spite of what they had been through, it had been one of the most rewarding nights of his life.**_

" _**Wow, I can't believe I actually helped deliver her."**_

" _**You probably saved her life," she said, nuzzling closer to him. She leaned against Mulder, trying to stand up but just ened up wincing with pain and went back down on the couch.**_

" _**Guess I'm going to need some help."**_

" _**Just hang on a minute honey," he said, setting her back down. Mulder carried both Scully and their baby to their bedroom. Mulder sat next to Scully on the bed and said**_

" _**So, what are we going to name her?"**_

" _**Well I thought Samantha would be a great first name but you get to pick the middle name."**_

_**Scully smiled, looking up at him.**_

" _**Ok how about Melissa? Samantha Melissa Mulder."**_

_**Scully turned her head and kissed him.**_

" _**I love it and I love you."**_

_**Mulder leaned down again and kissed her lightly on the lips. When the kiss was over Scully yawned . The night's events were finally over and she was content to simply watch her husband and daughter. She knew Samantha would be sleeping for a long while, as would she.**_

" _**Do you want to hold her?" **_

_**Mulder nodded eagerly, taking the baby from his wife to hold her gently against his chest.**_

" _**Hey Samantha." he whisispered.**_

_**Scully scooted down to find a comfortable position but she couldn't seem to find one so she moved down to lay her head on Mulder's lap kissing his leg.**_

" _**Thank you Mulder for giving me this happiness." she said half asleep.**_

" _**My pleasure sweetheart." he said choking up again at the joy of being with his two girls. He smiled at his wife who was asleep.**_

" _**I love you." he murmured.**_

" _**I love you too." she whispered.**_

_**The night was filled with happiness that lead into their dreams.**_

_**The End**_


End file.
